Rebel Trouble
by POMfan
Summary: When Ellamore walks into another town, she could never imagine that her life was about to chance. She meets a young girl named Susan who brings her in a lot of trouble. Read the story about how a rebel can change a life and how the two girls try to find a way to get their freedom. ((OCxZeb, OCxKanan, SlightlyEzraxSabine)) ((Can be between rated K and T))


**Hello people!**

**This is my second SWR story, this one is made from a RP I have with my best buddy Ellamore! Because it's a RP I don't know how long it will take to update… Sorry, can't promise anything. My question to you is to pay really good attention, help me to make this story better and tell me everything! If you say it sucks, tell me why so I can make it awesome! Oh and sorry for the random joke at the end! XD I couldn't help myself… Anyway, May the force be with you and ENJOY!**

**((BTW, Zeb may be a lot older then Sue, I DON'T CARE! XDD I ship them… ))**

* * *

"**It's been one year since they've last seen on our planet, the five... or rather said six rebes that actually save us all! Ezra Bridger, Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus, Zeb Orrelios, Hera Syndulla and their little droid named Chopper. They've been saving us a lot lately... bringing us food when we need it... even though new people get brought to us all the time. "**

Susan sat next to her small little house; she just took care of her old sick mother. She can't live without her... that's why her little village is so glad that they still have the rebels... She looks around and saw that there are new people on the way, something that actually doesn't happen that much. One of the new people in her little village was Ellamore Devil, a young girl with long white hair. It wasn't the first time for her to move to a new village.

Ellamore was looking around the place, people talked to her but she didn't really paid any attention, she just didn't care that much. She didn't know that this way was going to change her life forever! The rebels we're on their way to help everyone, including her. Susan always takes this moment to get up and talk to the people of her little village.

"Alright everyone, the rebels will arrive soon! I want you all to pay attention, keep holding on, and never give up!" The words sounded great to Ellamore, but also brought up a lot of memories. She suffered a lot... People were killed before her eyes and she was almost imprisoned by the Empire until she could escape.

But she just started wondering about how she could ever live the way she used to do... She then looked up to Susan again, ready for the rest of her inspiring speech. "We all know the rebels... Ezra Bridger, Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus, Zeb Orrelios, Hera Syndulla and Chopper! No matter what we do... they'll always give us what we need... And one day, I know we will be saving... they'll come soon... no doubt to that... I give it a few hours...Keep holding on... we'll survive..."

People all stared to cheer and talked happily, having a little more faith in their hearts. Ellamore just sighed before she walked out of the crowd and sat down in a dark corner. This war… was just too much to pressure for her. But that moment Susan saw her sit down, as kind as she is she always likes it to welcome everyone in the little village.

"Hey there, you okay?" Susan spoke to Ellamore when she arrived in front of her. Ella looked up and saw the girl who spoke to the crowd a few minutes ago. "Yeah, I'm okay... Thank you, thank you, miss." Ellamore learned to be polite from her mother, her mother is lost. She gave up her own life to save her daughter. And now Ellamore is all alone. "Please... call me Susan..." She smiled at her before smiling a little. "I know your new here, want me to show you around? It's not big but, its home."

Ellamore looked at Susan and nodded before she stood up and followed Susan. They walked around the houses. "We all escaped the empire... All thanks to the rebels we have this place to stay... it maybe isn't that great... and we maybe not have much food... but at least we can survive..." She said to Ellamore while she showed her everything." "I'm already used to starving. So it doesn't bother me..." said Ella while looking around. "So you ever heard of the rebels?" Susan looked over her shoulder to Ella while she asked it, talking about the rebels made her always feel great.

"No, not really…" Ellamore really didn't knew, maybe she once heard the name, but she really had no clue who the rebels we're. "The rebels, they really are the bravest people of all... They used to be with five... now they are with six... 2 Jedi's, a Lasat, a Twi'lek, a droid and a young Mandalorian Human. It's easy to see who everyone is. They are called Ezra Bridger, Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus, Zeb Orrelios, Hera Syndulla and their little droid named Chopper. You remind me a lot of Ezra, the young Jedi. Even though I haven't seen him yet…" I smiled and sat down against a wall. "The rebels are against the Republic or how people call it, The Empire. All the Empire does is hurt people and kill people… I hate them all. Anyway, The Twi'lek aka Hera, is one of the kindest women you will ever meet! Trust me. She's amazing! Sabine, the young Mandalorian Human, is kind and very strong. You look like her at one way. We also have Kanan, he's one Jedi you don't want to mess with… he's the teacher of Ezra is what I've heard… And last but surely not least… there's... Zeb, the Lasat. He's… sweet… and nice… and gentle..." I sighed happily. "You'll love them… "

Ellamore just nodded. "So, are there any things to here beside survival?" She just couldn't stay still and do nothing; she wanted to help in the village. Just to know that she can help. "Some of us try to build houses... And, some get asked to come with the rebels... but there is not much..." Susan sighed and looked away, she wanted to join the rebels, but she can't...She needs to take care of her mother. Maybe one day she can go...

Ellamore looked up to the sky, wondering what would happen now. She was afraid of everything that might happen or that will happen. Susan noticed this and looked at Ella, smiling softly. "It will be okay you know... It isn't so bad here..." Ellamore then looked back to Susan with a hint of stern eyes. "I'm just not the type of person who will wait forever to let someone else fix it…"

This gave Susan a feeling, a really strange feeling. Good, but strange. ."You remind me of someone else..." Susan said before she started walking again "Come... The Rebels can be here any minute." "How many times are you going to say that" Ella said while she followed her. "I'm just happy they're finally coming back!" Susan was a little too happy for Ellamore but Ellamore quickly shook it off when she saw the ship of the rebels, aka The Ghost land in the little village. "You'll see soon enough why I'm so happy..."

Ellamore sighed; almost everyone came to the place to see them... "Ugh... so crowded" muttered she, she really didn't like crowded places. The door of the ship went open and first a kid came out. "Come on Zeb! We'll stay here for one day, why the hurry!" The kid, aka Ezra, said before he got pushed out of the way by the big guy named Zeb who was looking around while dragging a huge crate with food with him. "Shut it kid…" He then brought it to us. "Food everyone… enjoy!"

Susan smiled and watched him before looking at Ellamore "You better go get some… don't worry, they have plenty of food..." Ellamore just nodded and tried to get into the crowd, but they just pushed her forwards, making her going behind and got quickly out of the crowd.

Susan walked around the crowd to the rebels and smiled when I finally got there, just to see them after such a long time feels good, especially when she sees Zeb. "About time you guys showed up!" She said cheerful and Zeb turned his head before he smiled and walked to her. "There's my girl!" He said and hugged her tightly, laughing and spinning her around.

Ezra saw them and he made a gaging noise before he started to walk away. "Alright… Gross! I did NOT want to see that! " He walked around the village and saw a young girl all behind the people, Ellamore… "Hey… Why are you all behind there?" Ella looked up and saw Ezra. "Oh just got pushed out of the crowd. I just wait 'till they have their food". Ezra grabbed his bag and took out some fruit. "Here you go… so you don't have to go into that big line for food…" He smiled and gave it to her. "I'm Ezra… And… who are you?"

"Ah, thank you..." She took the food and began to eat slowly. "I'm... I'm Ellamore". Ezra smiled at her. "You got a nice name there…" He looked around and then grabbed her wrist. "You have to meet the others!" He then ran through the crowd with a smile. I got dragged along with him. I hadn't had a proper meal for days and my energy was long gone. I'm used to a life with restraining myself to do much, just too safe energy.

He smiled and brought her to the others. "Alright well, this is…" He pointed to Zeb but then almost gaged again when he saw him being all lovely with Susan. "Zeb... ugh… You'll meet him later… " He then took her to Hera. "This is Hera… she's the captain of the Ghost, our awesome ship! "

Hera smiled at her. "Hey Ezra, who's your friend?" Ellamore was breathing heavily, she really wasn't used to all the running. "I'm Ella...more". She said while she tried to gain back her breath. Hera looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you need to sit down… Ezra, get some more food… she looks like she needs it…" Ezra just simply nodded and got some more food.

Ellamore didn't waste anymore time and quickly sat down on the ground. She held her head between her legs to ease the dizziness, feeling extremely weak. Hera sat down on her knees and grabbed a sandwich out of her bag. "Here… it's a special one… It gives more energy." She smiled and gave it to Ella. She took the sandwich slowly and smiled a little. "Thank you… but... Why? Why are you being so nice in a world like this?" She asked softly while she started eating her sandwich.

Hera sat down next to her and looked at Ella "Sometimes all we need is someone nice… This world is terrible… that's why the rebels and I want to do everything to make it right again… " Ellamore looked at her, those words made her hope gain a little more, but it also brought her hope down. "Do you know that the people who are being kind. Die as first?" She started thinking about a friend that she once had... For her she was the nicest person she ever knew in her entire life. And yet, she was the first to be killed right in front of her eyes. And she was the first she ever knew from the village were she came from.

Hera sighed and nodded, she knew this all too well. "I know that… I've seen it happen too… But I don't give up; I'll always keep fighting no matter what… and be kind to the ones who need it…" Ezra came back and gave Ella some more fruit. "Here you go! All you can eat." Ellamore just nodded and began to eat. The food really helped her. She felt me getting a little bit stronger.

"Hera… who are you talking to?" Kanan walked to Hera and smiled a little, looking down at Ellamore. "I'm Kanan, Kanan Jarrus, and who are you?" "This is Ellamore, she just came in this village and she really wanted to meet us…" Kanan looked at her and felt the feeling he first felt when he met Ezra. He felt something else too, but he just couldn't come up with that one. "Alright, Hera… Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Hera nodded before she stood up. "Ezra, be a nice kid will you? Be here with Ellamore, I'll be back later." Ezra nodded before he sat down next to Ellamore and looked around and smiled. "A lot has really changed! One thing for example, big Zeb has a girlfriend… Really that's just sick! Even ugly people like him can get a girl apparently…" He laughed. "Ah, so that's why Susan was looking forward to..." Ellamore said softly while she sighed and rested her head on her knees.

Ezra looked at her. "Are you alright? You can tell me everything…"She then looked up to Ezra. "Yeah, just over thinking... That's all…I'm fine" Ezra nodded before he smiled at her. "So how did you come in this village?" He said looking at her, holding his knees. A subject Ellamore didn't like… She sighed. "My village has been burned down... a few years ago, from then on, I tried to hide from place to place and eventually I came across a group of people who were trying to escape… And now, I'm here." He looked at her and then at the ground. "You had one rough time… sounds like me… Only I found myself a home and… after that I found the rebels… It's hard to live without your family… but the rebels are… kind of my family too…"

"I don't know how it feels to have a family... I lived with my mom until I was 12. From then on I have been on my own..." said she softly while she was looking at the ground. He looked at her before looking down himself too, mumbling softly. "Why not… come with us? I… I think the others will say yes…" "I will only be in the way". She was still looking at the ground. He then put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "No way… I bet you won't… Please? It would be fun!"

Ellamore looked at him. "Maybe, I could try it?" She said while she was trying to hide a little smile. He smiled and stood up, picking her up from the ground. "Come! Let's go! We'll ask Hera and Kanan! I bet they will love it! " Ellamore nodded and followed Ezra, she was actually rather exited to go with them, but she was also slightly scared.

Ezra and Ellamore walked together to Hera and Kanan and Ezra started to talk to them immediately. "Hey… well I was wondering… Well you know… Can Ellamore come with us?!" Hera smiled at him and nodded. "Kanan and I we're just talking about it… she's welcome in our ship." Ellamore blinked a few times with my eyes, she really never expected them to say yes... "You see Ellamore… I think… You're a Jedi!" Kanan said and smiled at her. "I know I know… It sounds strange… But I really think you are…" Kanan decided to skip the whole Jedi test actually; her force was so strong that he just knew he was one.

"A... A Jedi? M-Me? Don't think so…" She simply didn't believe him, how in the world she could be a Jedi! Kanan crossed his arms and smiled. "Yes you are... I know you are... Trust me..." Ellamore just couldn't believe it; it was too strange to take it all in. Her life already was as dangerous as ever, but as a JEDI?! It would be hell! "But how do you know? And how can I trust someone who I just] met?!" She kept on pushing that he was wrong. "You just feel it… inside you… You can think about it, of course…" Kanan said and smiled at her. "We're leaving tomorrow…"

Susan saw Ellamore talking to Kanan and she smiled, walking to them, she didn't know that Ellamore just got the opportunity of following her dream of being a rebel. "I told you the Rebels we're amazing, Ella?" She said when she arrived. Kanan smiled at her and crossed his arms, he knew her for a while now. He actually helped Zeb to ask Sue out. "Still not joining us? You know… Zeb would really love it if you finally came with us…" Kanan said and Sue just smiled back. "I need to take care of my mother… I can't leave... I already told you that Kanan…"

Ellamore just didn't listen to the conversation at all; she was looking at the ground knowing that she had to make a very hard decision. Susan saw Ella and smiled while she looked at her. "What's up? You look surprised." "I just didn't expect people to accept me when they basically know nothing about me" Ellamore said softly while she looked at Susan. "That's the rebels... its quite strange but... they accept everyone..." She smiled at her and Ellamore smiled back. "Then maybe… I should just join them..."

Susan blinked and couldn't believe her ears; Ellamore was going to join the rebels! Sure she was happy for her, but also quite jealous that she couldn't go herself. "You're going to join them? That's great!" "Yeah, I guess so" Ellamore rubbed her arm, a little bit unsure if she should go or not. Then suddenly Susan felt someone wrap his arms around her waist. "Who's coming with us? Are ya finally coming with me Sue? It would be fun…" She heard Zeb say and she giggled softly. "No...Not me... Ellamore is going with you."

Zeb blinked and rubbed the back of his neck while he whispered kind off loud. "Why? I mean… We don't even know her…" Ellamore just stood there, thinking that it was just al a trap. "He's right; I shouldn't go with them..." She then said while she looked away. But then Hera slapped Zeb on the back of his head. "No... You should. Zeb is just always grumpy but he means it well…Right, Zeb?" Zeb looked at Ella and sighed. "Sorry kid... I don't mind; bet it would be fun... I just hoped that Sue could come too, that's all..."

"O...o...Okay..." Said Ellamore stuttering before she looked away again. "Please think about it Ella... You can come with us... but only if you really want it… I don't want to force you into doing something you don't like… Kanan might, but not me..." ((See what I did there, made a little joke XDD Kanan might FORCE her… get it... FORCE XDD)) Hera said and smiled at her. Ella just looked back Hera "I...I... I'm not really sure what I want... "She said carefully.

"Oh but I am sure what I want..." They suddenly hear a voice say and before they knew it a lot of storm troopers appeared and started to surround them. Their leader, also known as the Inquisitor, started to walk to them slowly. "I want you all imprisoned..."

* * *

**DUM DUM DUUUUUM! CLIFFHANGER! Sorry to leave you guys hanging like this… but I have too! Chapter 1 is very long actually, I'm not sure if the following ones will be as long as this...**

**Anyway, sent me reviews to help me make this a better story for you all! Because I made this story for you ^-^ Thanks to Ella for helping me make this an awesome story!**

**Xoxo,**

**PomFan**


End file.
